


【旧宇智波兄弟】癫狂者录

by Lucius_Vulpe



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_Vulpe/pseuds/Lucius_Vulpe





	【旧宇智波兄弟】癫狂者录

预警：丧心病狂向。

确认一下你没有在吃东西。

素材向习作

「已能察觉到光了。」

泉奈果然不会骗我。

理智告诉斑再等一等，以便他们彻底合二为一。

但斑还是扯下了绷带。颜色一股脑地涌进大脑，世界嘈杂起来。

太美好了，明媚的天光使他流下眼泪。他本能地回头，以避开过于强烈的照射，而后意识到背后空无一物。

「……」

他转身回到屋内，随即想起镜子已被自己砸碎，于是越过自己的寝室，走进泉奈的房间。

刀还在，疏忽了。

他上前取走刀，然后走向了墓地。

尚不知生死为何物的幼崽在糟蹋嫩草，这省去了大人除草的功夫，加上墓所向来有人看守，是个少有的安全之处，于是这种行为被放任了。

斑停在了泉奈的身边。更里头的地方埋着其他的家人。

「…就差我了。」

他蹲下来，挖土掀棺，然后小心地把泉奈取了出来。

「死后反倒终于胖了点，就是脸色不大好看」

斑漫不经心地摁死了几只肉虫，小心地给它理了理头发，然后发现垫物是湿的。

「……」

于是他背着弟弟回到他们的家，重新打理了一通，一起吃了午饭，才终于抱着它回到墓地。

扯掉脏了的垫物，烘干了木头，铺上干净的旧被子，斑这才小心的把弟弟放了回去，接着把刀放在它的右边。

「……」

他顿了顿，又重新把刀捡了回来，然后拔出刀检查了一下。

刀身映出了他的眼睛，斑终于想起了自己先前想做什么。他把查克拉注入眼底……

「！！」

纹理叠了起来，属于泉奈的辐射状花纹连接着斑自己的环状花纹向外展开，就像另一头还系着什么一样。

这很好的安抚了他，于是他把刀还给了泉奈。随后安心的把它埋了回去。

做完这一切之后，斑在翻过的土上自言自语了一会，这才终于回去了。

“他疯了，虽然很对不起泉奈，但只能杀了他了！”

「……？」

没所谓了，斑大摇大摆地走了进去，几乎所有人都在。

于是他开口道：

“随我出战！”

 

 

 

 

Ps：泉奈很有人气，下葬并不草率。

刀没有随葬不是忘了，是因为大家不敢去斑那里晃悠。

它只是烂了而已。


End file.
